


Enthralled

by Smalls2233



Series: The King of Blackwatch Keep [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Blood, Dark, M/M, Masturbation, Thrall Jack Morrison, Vampire Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: “If you can impress me after a decade of serving me as my thrall,” Gabriel leaned down and stared at Jack with narrowed eyes. “If you stay as true to yourself as you believe you can, I will turn you.”---The seventh son of a minor lord, Jack Morrison plays a dangerous game with King Gabriel Reyes





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to [Breaking In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12654741)  
> There are dark themes present

Gabriel sat on his throne, legs splayed and chin resting on his fist, as a minor lord from his kingdom entered into his throne room. Trailing a few yards behind the lord was his youngest son. The son, Jack, Gabriel believed, couldn’t have been much older than twenty years, with sun blushed skin, a lean but muscular frame, golden hair, and a handsome face marred by twin, still healing slashes.

“Lord Morrison,” Gabriel said slowly. “You’ve requested the audience with me your position allows you yearly. What, I ask, is so important that you seek me out?” Gabriel had been growing frustrated with Geoffrey Morrison for months. The lord was lazy and Gabriel was certain that he had been lying to him in order to squander more gold away on booze and whores.

“My king,” Geoffrey started. “I’ve requested this audience with you this evening for I wish to ask that you take my son as your thrall.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “You wish to sell your own flesh and blood away?” He asked, his voice as icy as the northern reaches of his kingdom. “Lordling, what are your thoughts?”

Jack’s jaw clenched and unclenched for a moment, “My king, it would give me no greater joy than to be able to serve you as your thrall.” His voice was rough, rougher than Gabriel had expected.

“You would give away the sun, forsake human contact?” Gabriel drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. “Your free will would be gone, you would be utterly dependent on me.”

“Do I have free will currently, my king?” Jack asked in response. “Are all of your subjects not utterly dependent on you already?”

“Take my son, King Reyes, you will have more use for him than I would,” Geoffrey interjected.

“Lord Morrison,” Gabriel dragged his gaze away from Jack’s icy blue eyes. “Do not think you barging into my throne room and demanding your son becomes my thrall means that I will take him.” Gabriel leaned forward in his throne and slightly lifted his lips, exposing the sharp points of his fangs, “In fact, it makes me wonder. Why is it that you are willing to surrender him to me so easily. Have you squandered the last of your gold? Has the boy murdered the husband of his lover, is that how he got those scars that are still so fresh?”

“I got these scars, my king, protecting my father’s — your — lands two months ago. I took on a pack of gnolls that had raided the town you gifted my father.”

“I did not gift your father the town, I gave it to his grandfather’s grandfather. And every subsequent generation of Morrisons has disappointed me, each drunker and lazier than the last. So tell me, young lordling, why should I take you in as my thrall?”

“I would fight for you, my king.”

Gabriel barked out a sharp laugh, “If you wish to fight for me, lordling, enlist in my armies. You would do no fighting as a thrall.”

“I would give my all to you, my king,” Jack continued on, undeterred. “I am the seventh son of a minor lord, yes. But I have a mind for strategy, a skill for fighting. I would give that to you.”

“Become a general then, why waste those skills of yours as a thrall?”

“His talents are already wasted, my king,” Geoffrey cut in once more. “My son is a lazy wretch, he does naught but play with swords, drink, and act like a common whore.”

Gabriel watched in amusement as Jack’s fists clenched and his jaw worked, “My father does not value my skills, my king.”

“Are your skills that you’re proficient in bed, young Morrison?” Gabriel asked.

“I enjoy fucking, yes,” there was not an ounce of shame in Jack’s face. “However, that was not what I was referring to. Make me yours, King Reyes, see how my mind works, I’d be different than your other thralls.”

“I’ve no need of a new thrall,” Gabriel’s tone was bored and his red eyes were narrowed. “And let me explain to you what happens to my thralls, because I am not sure if you fully understand what it entails.” Gabriel leaned back in his throne, he stroked a hand along the thick pelt of a werewolf he had slain that he had chosen to wear as a cloak for the evening. “You would be an addict, your mind would be entirely focused on my bite. You would be a whore, cock hard and weeping at even the thought of me. You would be docile and pliant, all the fight in you would be gone, everything you would do would be to please me.”

“My son is already nothing but a whore, my king,” Geoffrey said.

“Lord Morrison,” Gabriel said flatly. “Do you wish for me to strip your title from you, give it to your son who you wish to sell away?”

“No, my king.”

“Then I would advise keeping your mouth shut. Do not forget who it was that gave your family your title,” Gabriel scraped a sharp claw from the pelt along his palm and watched, bored, as the flesh split bloodlessly and knitted back together. “Your youngest son, who you are intent on degrading, seems to have more intelligence in a single strand of his hair than you have in your entire body.”

“My king—“

“Geoffrey, please tell me the real reason you wish to sell your son to me. Did you hope to gain coin from me, more than you already take by lying to avoid my taxes?”

“It was my idea, my king,” Jack said.

“Oh?”

“King Reyes, as I said before, I am but the seventh son of a minor lord. Our funds are limited, our land is small. Being your thrall would give me opportunities I’ve never had. You say that I would lose myself if I became your thrall, but I can promise you that would never happen. I would be like your stars, my king. Though their light fades in the day, is nearly destroyed by the sun, stars never go away. They are always in the sky, hanging proud above us. I know you are ancient, haven’t seen the day in hundreds of years, but even some stars refuse to be snuffed out by the sun.”

“You seek to be my stars?” Gabriel asked, amused.

“Yes, my king. Make me into your thrall, see if I can rise above the others. Even if I fail, you would still get my blood, my life force. I see nothing but benefits for you.”

Gabriel dug the claw of the wolf into his palm, “And if you win?”

“You make me into a vampire.”

Gabriel laughed loudly, “You think I would turn you, lordling?”

“I would serve you better as a vampire than as a human, my king,” Jack said with the foolhardy confidence of youth. “Let me show you my devotion to you, King Reyes, and after years of me living as your thrall, you can choose to either turn or kill me.”

“If you can impress me after a decade of serving me as my thrall,” Gabriel leaned down and stared at Jack with narrowed eyes. “If you stay as true to yourself as you believe you can, I will turn you.”

“A decade?” Jack blanched. “My king, I’m only eighteen, that is over half of my life.”

“I’ve lived for well over seven hundred years, lordling,” Gabriel said. “A decade is but a blink for me.”

“Accept this, Jack,” Geoffrey said.

“I— of course,” Jack said after a moment. “King Reyes, make me yours.”

Gabriel blinked slowly as he appraised Jack. “Is this what you truly want, lordling? Be honest with me, boy.”

Jack exhaled slowly, “My father wishes to get into your good graces, and believes that me being your thrall will be enough to do that, but I was not lying when I said it was my idea. My king, I know that I can stay true to myself.”

“Then come, lordling, forsake your family, forsake the sun, forsake humanity, and become mine,” Gabriel extended a hand out towards Jack.

Jack exhaled a shaky breath. Gabriel bit back a laugh, he wondered the confidence of the lordling while speaking was as much to convince him that he could stay true to himself for a decade as much as it was to convince Gabriel. But the decision was as good as made, and when Jack grabbed Gabriel’s outstretched hand, Gabriel swiftly pulled him into his lap.

“You will get a hundred gold coins for your son, Geoffrey. Try not to gain any diseases from the whores you buy with it,” Gabriel said.

Geoffrey’s face turned red, “I would buy nothing of the sort,” he protested.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Gabriel traced a vein on Jack’s neck with a sharp nail. “I expect you to fully and honestly pay your taxes, Geoffrey. Do not make me send Sombra to collect, because I’m sure she’d find ways to entertain herself within your territory.” A light, delicious gasp of pain left Jack’s lips as Gabriel punctured the thin skin of his neck.

“I, yes, of course, my king,” Geoffrey said. “I’ll be off.”

“No, no, stay, Lord Morrison,” Gabriel ordered slowly. “Stay and see what you sold your youngest into becoming.”

Gabriel watched as Geoffrey opened his mouth to complain, but quickly shut it. An amused puff of air left Gabriel’s lips as he ran a finger through the blood that beaded from the wound on Jack’s neck.

“I really expected a Morrison to taste more foul than this,” Gabriel’s eyes were locked with Geoffrey’s as he sucked the blood off of his finger. “I expected something like watered down whiskey and sexually transmitted diseases, but your son tastes incredible.”

Geoffrey’s lips were tight, “I’m glad he pleases you, my king.”

Gabriel hummed as he grabbed Jack by his hair and brought his neck to his mouth. “Relax, my lordling, this won’t hurt at all,” Gabriel whispered against Jack’s warm skin.

Gabriel inhaled deeply, scenting both the slightest, sour scent of fear, along with an overwhelming scent of warm blood pounding underneath the thin layer of skin. He traced along a vein with his teeth, a thin trail of blood followed his fangs.

Without warning, Gabriel sank his fangs fully into Jack’s neck. Immediately, he began pumping venom into Jack’s system and grinned at the way Jack’s breath hitched, how his hands grasped against Gabriel’s thighs, how his hips twitched, seeking friction where there was none to be found.

Gabriel stayed latched on for half a minute, longer than he usually would, but he wanted to prove a point to Geoffrey. By the time Gabriel pulled his fangs free from Jack’s skin, Jack was moaning wantonly, head thrown back and mouth open.

“Is this what you wanted for your son, Geoffrey?” Gabriel asked quietly. “Because this will be him for the rest of his life, moaning and begging for me.”

Geoffrey’s jaw was tight, “It was his idea, my king.”

“It has been a long time since I have known a family,” Gabriel ran a hand along Jack’s body. Usually, he refrained from touching his thralls, from fucking them, but Jack had piqued his interest. “So forgive me if my knowledge is wrong, but,” he groped at Jack’s straining cock. “Usually a father would dissuade his son from volunteering to become a vampire’s thrall, an addicted whore.”

“Jack was already a whore,” Geoffrey said coldly. “I hope you enjoy used property, my king, because my disgrace of a son has bedded more men and woman than I can count. Now, if you’d excuse me, I would rather not see my son be fucked in front of me.”

“Go free, Lord Morrison,” Gabriel said. “Go burdened with the knowledge that a bright light has been snuffed out by your own poor judgement.”

“Jack was never bright, my king,” Geoffrey sneered. “His confidence was his downfall.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Now, now, you’re almost making me hope for my eager lordling to come out victorious.” He pulled Jack’s cock free of his leggings and began to stroke it lightly.

“He never had a chance.”

“And yet,” Gabriel’s voice was the barest whisper, “He still has gained more of my respect than you could ever hope to.” Gabriel wrapped his lips around the bleeding wound on Jack’s neck and began to feed, to seal Jack as his thrall.

\---

For over a year, Jack’s head was filled with a nearly unshakable haze. From the moment King Reyes latched his teeth into his neck, Jack felt as if he had been thrown out of control of his body. Like he was a prisoner trapped within the confines of his mind.

King Reyes’ cold hand had been gentle on him and his feeding was unlike anything Jack had ever felt before. When his king’s fangs first pierced his skin, it was like being stabbed through the chest with a sword, hot from the fire. Jack immediately felt regret as the full weight of his decision bore down upon him.

That had been Jack’s last clear thought. The pain, the burst of panic and fear that filled his chest. But that was all washed away as soon as the first drop of King Reyes’ venom entered his system. As soon as his king began to pump his veins full with his venom, Jack was gone, his entire body was hypersensitive but Jack felt detached from it all. Like it wasn’t his body that he was feeling.

Jack was aware of the moans that left his mouth, how his cock strained in his leggings. But he was unable to quiet the noises, unable to still his hips that bucked uselessly into the air. Shame coursed through him, the knowledge that his father was watching as he debased himself so entirely.

He heard the words his father and King Reyes exchanged, but he couldn’t focus enough to understand them. He just heard the venom in his father’s tone, felt the way his king, his master’s hand freed his cock and stroked him gently in almost an apology.

“My poor little songbird,” he heard King Reyes whisper to him when his father left. “Abandoned by his family, his own confidence led him to defeat.”

It took Jack several long minutes to process the words of his king, took him several more in order to be able to force himself to say, “I’ve… not been defeated.” He knew the words came out slurred and slow, but a small burst of pride filled his chest, knowing he still could force himself to take even a small amount of control over his body back.

King Reyes raised his mouth from Jack’s neck. “Interesting, young lordling,” was all he rumbled before he returned to Jack’s neck, and Jack’s mind went completely blank.

\---

In that first year, Jack managed to shake himself free of the haze for small moments only twice. It felt like he was wading through a bog, his movements were so sluggish. He spoke small words to his king, but what he spoke came unbidden from him. Like somebody else was controlling his body.

The first time Jack had awareness and control back since that first night, he was alone in the small chamber his king had him in. King Reyes had fed from him the night previous, and the effects of his venom hadn’t yet fully left Jack’s system.

Awareness came all at once for Jack. Suddenly, his limbs didn’t feel detached from his body, his mind, still foggy, was clearer than it had been in months. At once, Jack stood up from his bed on shaky, coltish legs. He felt weak, weaker than he had ever been in his life. But he had been left in a small chamber for months, even if he had been allowed to roam, he wouldn’t have been able to under the haze being a thrall brought.

Without giving himself time to think, Jack threw open the unlocked door to his chamber. He needed to escape, to make the most of his regained consciousness.

Jack was barefoot and bare chested as he ran through the halls. Shortly, he was panting and out of breath, his body unused to exercise and weakened by loss of blood. He had to take a moment to pause and catch his breath. In fear, Jack closed his eyes and ran a hand along his neck. The skin was rough with raised scars and scabbed over wounds. He let out a ragged breath, but he made himself turn the fear and disgust into a ball of confidence. He would survive, get free of King Reyes. The scars would be a testament to his survival.

Jack forced himself off of the wall he was leaned on. Already, he felt the haze starting to return to his mind. He needed to run, to escape the bowels of Blackwatch Keep, pray to the gods that distance would be enough to free his mind of the influence of King Reyes.

The only sounds in the hall were the slapping of Jack’s bare feet against cold stone and his ragged, panted breaths. He had no clue where he was, if he was even close to leaving the keep or if he was running blindly further into it. But he forced his legs to keep running, forced himself to ignore the burning in his lungs.

Jack rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. At the end of the hall, waiting with his arms crossed, was King Reyes. Jack took a few tentative steps backwards.

“Are you lost, lordling?” King Reyes’ voice was deathly quiet, but still rang in Jack’s ears like a thunderclap.

Jack swallowed hard, “I…”

“Come to me, my thrall, I can’t hear you,” King Reyes said. Jack shook his head, but he couldn’t stop his legs from taking him to his king.

“I’m not lost,” Jack said firmly. Even if his body betrayed him, he would force himself to speak his mind, speak clearly.

King Reyes narrowed his eyes in amusement. “Then why are you wandering my halls, my lordling?” Jack stumbled into King Reyes’ arms, and his chin was tipped up to reveal the column of his throat. “Accept your loss, Jack, accept the love a master has for his thrall.”

“You’ve not defeated me, King Reyes,” Jack said. “My mind is my own. Even if my body betrays me, I still have my mind.”

King Reyes laughed softly and traced a vein on Jack’s neck. “You are mine, Jack, it was your decision to sell yourself to me.”

Jack’s jaw clenched, “I will win this game, my king. I will force myself to consciousness again.”

“I’ll look forward to it, songbird,” King Reyes brought his lips to Jack’s neck. Jack clenched his eyes shut, couldn’t help the moan that left his lips as his king sank his teeth into his neck. His mind faded once more as venom entered his system, faded until everything was black once more.

The next time Jack had consciousness, he was locked in his room. Apparently, his king didn’t trust him not to try and escape again. For good reason, as Jack immediately tried the door. When he discovered that it was locked, he slammed himself against the thick wood, trying to get it to budge. But it stood firm.

Jack grew frustrated, he needed something to prove to himself that he was alive, was conscious, in control of himself. There was no telling how long it would be until his mind faded back into the fog of thrallhood. Jack had no way of knowing how long it had been between his bouts of conscious. He scanned the room, eyes wild, looking for anything he could use.

He landed on a half full ceramic mug of water. Before he could let himself think too hard about what he was about to do, he grabbed at the mug, slammed it against the wall and let it shatter into shards.

Jack grabbed at a large, sharp shard, and raked it deeply against the flesh of his arm. He bit back a scream of pain as the skin split, as he dug into the very muscle of his arm, scratched against his bone.

The pain grounded him and Jack felt in control of himself. Blood ran from his arm, poured down in dark rivulets. His limb was on fire, but Jack felt alive. More alive than he had felt in years.

The door to his quarters slammed open, and in flew King Reyes in a fit of rage. Behind him was a blonde woman Jack had never seen.

“You idiot, you reckless fool,” his king hissed. “Did you not think I’d sense you hurting yourself?”

Jack flashed King Reyes a feral grin. “I’m alive, my king. I’m more alive than I’ve ever been.”

King Reyes narrowed his eyes, “And you seem intent on stopping that from being the case. Stay still, Morrison, I will bite you and my witch will heal your arm.”

“I’ve won, Gabriel,” Jack whispered, for the first time daring to use Gabriel’s name. “My mind is clear, I am alive, I will be victorious.”

“We’ll see about that, my lordling,” Gabriel sank his fangs into Jack’s neck. Immediately, the haze fogged most of Jack’s mind, but the small flame of victory was fanned within Jack as he was able to rake his nails along his palm, as his mind was able to stay partially clear.

He was taking his control back.

\---

The next three years passed quickly, each subsequent year had Jack regaining more and more of his control. By the beginning of the fifth year, Jack was conscious for over half of each night.

“I wish for a sword, Gabriel,” Jack said one night when Gabriel entered his quarters for feeding. The door had never been unlocked after that first time Jack had regained consciousness. He had to wait for Gabriel, sometimes the king would be in the mood to let Jack walk the halls with him, let Jack into the library to read. Others he drank from Jack, fucked him, and left.

“You’ve no need for a sword,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Look at the damage you did to yourself with a mug, you think I would trust you with a sword?”

Jack clenched his hand, noting how the thick, ragged scar tensed at the movement. “Damage?” Jack laughed. “Gabriel, I gave myself the means to clarity. And tell me, how would I harm myself if I am only allowed to have the sword under supervision in a training arena.”

“You think I would waste my time or my staff’s time so my thrall can amuse himself?” Gabriel asked. “I’m beginning to think I had made a mistake taking you up on this game, Jack Morrison.”

“Are you regretting it because you know I’ll win, Gabriel?” Jack asked. “It has been five years since I sold myself to you for my father, five years of me clawing to consciousness. Let me show you my skills with a sword, my king.”

“It has been five years since you’ve touched a sword, lordling,” Gabriel said. “Five years since you’ve done much more than beg like a whore and pace a small room. Your skills will be gone.”

“So let me rebuild my strength, Gabriel,” Jack said. “Let me prove to you I was not lying when I told you I would fight for you.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh, “I’ve no need of a man who gets his face clawed open fighting gnolls.”

“It was not gnolls, my king.”

“You lied to me, Jack?” Gabriel asked.

“I did,” Jack said. “My father does not, must not, know who it is that I killed.”

“Who is it that you killed, my lordling?” Gabriel asked, and Jack knew he had piqued his interest. The way Gabriel’s eyes were narrowed, the slight curl to his lips, proof as clear as the day Jack hadn’t seen in half a decade that Gabriel was interested.

“I slaughtered a group of potential insurgents, Gabriel,” Jack said. “They were unhappy with my father’s lordship, wanted the territory for themselves.”

“And why was it so important that your father not know of it? That sounds to me like something I would be thankful to my kin for.”

“I killed them with no real proof, Gabriel. And it was in that moment that I knew I must become a vampire.”

“Why is that, lordling?” Gabriel asked.

“I felt complete control, like a god,” Jack whispered. “Their lives, decided by the flash of my blade. Even when they fought back, sliced my face open, I still felt in control.”

“That sounds more like the thoughts of a murderer than those of a vampire.”

“Are you sure of that, Gabriel?” Jack’s voice was quiet. “You claimed the crown of king when you killed the last one. Was that not murder? What of the humans you drain? I know you do not need to kill when you feed, but you gorge and do it anyway. And what is a warrior, a knight, if not a murderer?” He ran a finger along the scar on his forearm. “You know the power I crave, Gabriel. We are both killers.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “You’ll get your sword, little murderer.” Gabriel motioned to Jack to come closer to him, “Now come and let me feed.”

Jack’s lips curled into a smug grin as Gabriel latched onto his neck. Another victory.

\---

“Your form is sloppy, Jack,” Gabriel’s tone was disapproving as he watched Jack practice.

Jack’s jaw clenched as he lowered his sword and mopped his brow. He had been out in the outdoor training area of the keep for two hours under the careful eye of Gabriel. Before he had even been allowed to touch a weapon, Gabriel had him run through physical exercises. It highlighted how out of shape and weak he had become over the years.

“As you reminded me, Gabriel, it’s been five years since I’ve swung a sword. So forgive me, my king, if I make a few mistakes.”

“It’s in the very way you hold the sword, Jack,” Gabriel ignored Jack. “Did you ever have formal training?”

“No, my father saw no use for his youngest to have any formal training in the art of war,” Jack said after a moment. His fury with his father was a blade he kept honed in his heart.

Jack watched as Gabriel’s frown deepened and he walked towards Jack. “Hold the sword more like this,” being so close to Gabriel was still intoxicating to Jack. He felt his dick twitch in his leggings and he willed himself to calm his heartbeat. He was better at controlling himself around Gabriel, but his presence made Jack want to roll over, bare his neck, and submit.

“I thought it was a waste of your time, letting me play with swords, Gabriel.”

“Quiet, Jack,” Gabriel snapped. “Stop handling the sword like a cheap whore’s dick and get the correct grip on it.”

Jack scowled, but readjusted his grip with Gabriel’s guidance. “Good,” Gabriel said and backed off. “Watch how I lunge and repeat the movement,” Jack’s eyes tracked Gabriel, he was focusing better now that Gabriel wasn’t touching him.

Gabriel drew his own sword and did a few lunges, slow enough for Jack to follow along. “You put too much weight onto your left leg, Jack.”

Jack adjusted his stance and tried the movements Gabriel had done. He felt slow and clumsy, out of practice. “Am I free to practice nightly, Gabriel?” He asked.

“If you wish to prove you can fight, yes” Gabriel said after a moment’s pause. “I will have my spymaster, Genji, oversee this. He is a master swordsman and knows what I expect from my men.”

“And you?” Jack asked. He had almost enjoyed his time with Gabriel that night. Gabriel had a sharp, dry wit, and matched Jack blow for blow in words.

“I will see how you’ve progressed in two months time,” Gabriel said. “Genji will arrive at twilight nightly, if you are not in a state of mind to go at that time, you will not practice that day.”

Jack frowned deeply, he awoke at twilight and it usually took a few hours for the fog in his mind to clear. “My king,” Jack started. “Twilight is too early.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and walked up to Jack. “My lordling,” Gabriel said softly, almost tenderly as he ran the back of his cold fingers against Jack’s jaw. “You are my thrall first, be glad I give you this opportunity to begin with.”

Jack’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and leaned in to Gabriel’s touch. “I’m only your thrall for five more years, Gabriel. Then I’ll be your equal.”

Gabriel laughed softly and kissed along Jack’s jaw. “What would you do if you win, Jack?” He asked.

“I would flay my father,” Jack responded, his eyes were closed and the haze was starting to set in. “I’d feast on his blood, be his undoing.”

“Would you take his title?” Gabriel’s breath was icy cold against Jack’s skin.

“Yes,” the word was barely more than an exhale. “But I would also take the title of your consort, Gabriel.”

Jack felt Gabriel’s grin on his jaw, “You think I would wed you, my lordling?”

“I do,” Jack said. “None would be more worthy of being your equal than I, Gabriel.”

“You think I would ever consider you my equal, Jack?”

“I will have beaten you,” Jack replied. “I’ve already climbed out further from the haze of thrallhood than any before me to stand before you and talk like this.”

“Your father made a mistake in selling you to me, my Jack,” Gabriel whispered. “Before you had the intelligence to bring your father down, but not the means. Survive another five years with me, and you will have both.”

“I look forward to it, Gabriel,” Jack’s voice was firm. There was only the faintest hitch in his breath as Gabriel sank his fangs into his throat.

\---

Another four years passed. Jack had grown strong over those years. He continued training, nightly he was wrestling with Gabriel’s soldiers, practicing his skills with the blade against prisoners. On the seventh year he faced a setback and that year was spent in a haze comparable to the first, but Jack clawed his way out. Clawed his way out until he only felt the haze on his mind for an hour a night.

“One year left to impress me, my lordling,” Gabriel sat on his throne, Jack on a pillow next to it. He was clothed in thin, almost sheer fabric, and a collar was wrapped snugly around his throat.

“I already have,” Jack replied. Through the years he had filled out and grown. His jaw was strong, his blue eyes shone with determination, his lean frame had bulked out considerably from the lean teenager he had been, and his hair which had been cropped close to his scalp now draped long past his shoulders. “Gabriel, I have not only survived, but I have thrived.”

“That you have,” Gabriel hummed. “I’ve never seen a thrall with as much determination as you have.” Gabriel held his hand out to Jack and Jack took it.

“So turn me now Gabriel,” Jack said as Gabriel pulled him onto his lap.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Nine years ago, Jack, you stood and asked me to make you my thrall.”

“I did, Gabriel, and I regret nothing.”

“You asked me to make you a vampire.”

“Why are you reminding me of this, Gabriel?”

“I gave you a decade, my clever lordling,” Gabriel traced a finger along Jack’s neck, the skin was rough with scars, some faded white with age, others fresh and pink. “You’ve survived nine years, what is one more?”

“I want to be with you forever, Gabriel,” Jack said slowly.

“Do you?” Gabriel hummed as his hand drifted lower to cup at Jack’s chest. “Or will you abandon me as soon as you kill your father?” He squeezed down on the firm flesh and Jack gasped lightly.

“I wouldn’t abandon you, Gabriel,” Jack arched into Gabriel’s touch. “We’re stronger together.”

Jack was pliant as Gabriel brought their heads together for a kiss. Gabriel had been feeding from Jack less over the past two years, instead he spent nearly every waking moment with Jack beside him. The collar around Jack’s throat had been made a permanent fixture, the sheer clothes hid none of the scars from Gabriel’s teeth.

Jack ran a tongue along Gabriel’s sharp fangs, letting them split the tip of his tongue open. Gabriel sucked on it, the drops of blood would only be a tease, Jack knew, and he briefly wondered if Gabriel would take him on the throne. Fuck him like he had done nine years previously.

“Feed from me, Gabriel,” Jack whispered when they broke apart. “Fuck me here.”

“You are a whore, aren’t you?” Gabriel laughed softly.

“You’re the one who dresses me in fabric so thin it hides nothing,” Jack responded. “The one that shows me off as you parade around the keep.”

“Don’t pretend you dislike the way eyes follow you,” Gabriel raked his teeth along Jack’s jaw. “I see the way you puff your chest out, how you rearrange the fabric.”

“It’s for your eyes, my king,” Jack responded. “You’re like the moon in my skies, Gabriel.”

“Oh?” Gabriel asked and bit down softly on Jack’s jaw.

Jack took a moment to compose himself, “Gabriel, you’re always there watching over me.”

“The moon waxes and wanes in the sky,” Gabriel replied.

“But it is never gone, Gabriel,” Jack entangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair. “The moon waxes and wanes, just like your moods. But I can always look up to the sky and know that it’s there.”

“What is it that you said to me, all those years ago?” Gabriel asked.

“I said that I would be your stars, Gabriel.”

“So you would be the stars to my moon?” Gabriel murmured. “You think the two of us so important that we make up both of the gods’ gifts to us?”

“Gabriel, my love, we could be more powerful than the gods.”

Gabriel laughed, “More powerful than the gods? Jack, my ambitious thrall, you grow cocky.”

“I have every right to be cocky, my moon,” Jack said. “I’ve seen your other thralls. They are nothing but shells. But me? I’ve survived, Gabriel. I’ve not only survived but I’ve thrived.”

Gabriel ran a light finger along the ugly scar that went, elbow to wrist, on Jack’s forearm. “Do you know the moment that I knew you would win this game, Jack?” He asked softly.

“Tell me, Gabriel.”

“It was the moment I walked into your chambers and you split your arm open to the bone,” Gabriel pressed against the scar. “Your eyes were so clear, so focused, that I knew that you would win.”

“So why not turn me now, Gabriel? Admit defeat, let me join you in an unending life.”

“You’re impatient, Jack,” Gabriel pulled Jack’s wrist up to his mouth and kissed it. “A year is but a blink to me.”

“I’ve waited nine years, Gabriel.”

“And you can wait one more, Jack,” Gabriel replied. “Do you want to know how I will turn you?”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a moan when Gabriel grasped his hard cock through his thin leggings. His hips twitched slightly and he felt Gabriel’s own cock, hard and pressing against his back.

“I will turn you in front of a mirror,” Gabriel said as he began to stroke Jack’s cock slowly. “Let you watch as you disappear from sight.”

Jack closed his eyes, “What will it feel like?” He asked.

“You will die,” Gabriel said, he pulled Jack’s leggings down, exposing his cock and ass to the chill air of the throne room. “It was lifetimes ago that I was turned, but I remember the feeling of death as if it happened yesterday.”

“How old were you when you were turned?” Jack asked. He had noted the strands of gray in Gabriel’s beard, the way that his hair had a few patches of gray near the roots. But he couldn’t place an age.

“I was nearly forty,” Gabriel replied. “I was a trusted knight in the king’s army and I was tasked with slaying monsters.”

“What happened?” Jack murmured as Gabriel’s fingers drifted lower, to the cleft of his ass.

“I enlisted when I was eighteen, was promoted to that position when I was twenty. Do you know what the name of my branch was, Jack?” Gabriel asked. His fingers were slick with oil that Jack didn’t recall him pulling out.

A single finger slid into Jack, “No, Gabriel, what was it?” He asked, trying to relax around Gabriel.

“I lifted the name of this keep from it, I was part of The Blackwatch,” Gabriel whispered. He stroked Jack’s inner walls, finding his prostate with ease. “By thirty I led it, and by thirty eight I grew overconfident. I had slain countless beasts, ended lives of everything my king had decided to be a danger to humanity.”

“And what happened then?” Jack asked. A light moan left his mouth when Gabriel slid a second finger into him. “How did a vampire turn you?”

“I hesitated,” Gabriel said. “My sire looked like a child. I had no children of my own, no wife nor husband, but my sisters had children the same age that my sire appeared to be. I couldn’t bring myself to drive a stake through their unbeating heart, though I knew them to be ancient.”

Jack closed his eyes and tried to even his breaths, “Why did they turn you?”

“When my sire captured me,” Gabriel said quietly. “They slaughtered my entire team, but they knew of me. I wore a necklace of vampire’s fangs, a mantle of a werelion’s mane. My trophies made me a target.”

Gabriel added a third finger to Jack and kissed his forehead, “My sire said they wanted me to suffer a fate worse than what the gods could give me. So they drained me until the point where my heart stopped beating. And then when they slit their wrist, my own blood flowed out. I could do nothing as they forced it down my throat. They dragged me into an abandoned catacomb where I survived off of the blood of rats for months.”

“Where is your sire now?” Jack asked softly.

“I murdered them,” Gabriel’s voice was flat. “They thought turning me would bring me to an endless despair, that becoming what I slayed would kill me on the inside. But all they did was give me endless power. Five years later, I marched into Blackwatch Keep, though it had a different name then, and slaughtered the king who inadvertently caused me to become this.”

“And the rest is history,” Jack murmured.

“I’ve lived hundreds of years, my Jack,” Gabriel said softly. “And none have interested me as much as you,” he pulled his fingers free of Jack. “I was unimpressed when I first saw you, but I’ve been proven so, so wrong.”

Jack grinned, “How often do you admit defeat, my love?”

“This is the first time,” Gabriel said. He rearranged Jack on his lap and freed his own cock from his pants. “You’ve come so close to defeating me, my Jack, my _stars_. Just one year more and you’ll sit alongside me, uncollared, on a throne as my consort instead of on a pillow as my pet.”

“We’ll be more powerful than any two vampires before or after us, my Gabriel, my moon,” Jack whispered as Gabriel slid into him.

\---

Exactly a year later, Jack stood in the early afternoon sun. It was a sight he had not seen in a decade, but the night previous, Gabriel had pulled him close in the bed they had begun to share and whispered at him to say his goodbyes to the sun. It was a sight he would never see again until he wished to embrace death.

The light of the sun was almost blinding to Jack, who had become accustomed to the soft glow of the moon, the flickering flames of torches. It was overpowering against his snow white skin.

“Will you miss it?” Genji asked softly as he stood with Jack. “Although I live on the schedule of Gabriel, I’m free to walk amongst humans in the sun.”

“I’ve not seen it in a decade, Genji,” Jack replied. “Not since I was a stupid boy who thought he could make the decisions of a man.”

Genji raised an eyebrow at Jack, “Do you regret your decision to be with Gabriel?”

“Not in the least, sparrow,” Jack laughed softly. “I did, in those few moments of clarity I had in the beginning. But, this is what the gods want of me. Why else would I have been able to survive?”

“My people, dragons that is, do not believe in the same gods as you,” Genji said slowly. “And I believe that our paths are not decided by the gods, but by ourselves. Jack, you are a man unlike any I’ve seen before.” He cast a wry grin at Jack, “I’m still trying to decide if that’s a good thing.”

Jack laughed, “I’m the only one who’s ever beaten Gabriel, so let’s call it a good thing. I’ve wrestled victory from his cold grip, Genji.”

“Of course,” Genji laughed alongside Jack. “I will enjoy the sun for you, Jack.”

“And I will thrive in the moonlight,” Jack looked up into the sky.

“I’m certain that you will, Jack,” Genji said.

\---

Jack returned to Gabriel’s chambers as the sun made its slow descent from the sky. He had spent the rest of the day with Genji, walking through the town that thrived below Blackwatch Keep. Genji bought Jack pastries and greasy dishes of meat, saying that it was his last chance to enjoy mortal food.

Gabriel was waiting for Jack when he opened the door. “Did you enjoy yourself, my lordling?” Gabriel stuck his nose into Jack’s long, blonde hair.

“It was a good last day,” Jack replied. “But I’m ready to forsake the sun, to live in eternal night with you.”

Gabriel walked Jack in front of the floor length mirror in the room, “Are you ready to abandon your humanity?” He tucked a lock of Jack’s hair behind his ear and Jack watched with amusement as his hair seemed to move in its own in the reflection.

“I’ve been ready for a decade, Gabe,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel grinned, “Go cleanse yourself first, my love. Wash away the grit and sweat from the day, then you will dress in the clothes I have prepared for you.”

“You’re a tease, Gabriel,” Jack grabbed Gabriel’s chin in a hand and shook lightly.

“You’ll come to appreciate patience soon, Jack,” Gabriel pulled Jack’s hand off his chin and kissed his palm. “Now go cleanse yourself, I will be waiting here for you.”

Jack kissed Gabriel softly, “I will return to you soon, my love.”

“I know,” Gabriel replied and brought a hand to the collar around Jack’s neck. With a snap of his fingers, the collar unlatched, and Gabriel pulled it off gently. “You’ve beaten me, Jack, and I’ve never been happier to have lost.”

Jack brushed the back of his fingers against Gabriel’s cheek as he walked away. He felt Gabriel’s eyes trail him and he grinned. He was complete in his victory. He had fallen, fallen so deep that he didn’t think he would ever return, but he had. He returned to his strength and then some.

In the bathing hall, Jack stripped of the sheer cloth he wore and waded into the steaming, lightly perfumed pools. Warmth blossomed inside of him. He had clawed his way to victory, and he was just an hour from his end goal.

Jack hadn’t expected to fall in love with Gabriel. But he had, and he stroked himself in the water at the thought of Gabriel. One hand was around his throat, tracing along pale, sensitive scars. The other was wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, languidly.

Jack thought of Gabriel’s voice, his low, smooth purr. So completely different than his rough voice. He thought of Gabriel’s hands, how cold and dead they felt before a feeding, but how soft and warm they were after Gabriel had drank his fill of blood.

Jack pressed down against a scar as he rubbed the head of his cock. He imagined that it was Gabriel touching him, Gabriel who could read him like an open book.

Gabriel liked to tease him, to hang him on the knife’s edge of orgasm for hours. So when Jack felt he was about to cum, he took his hand from his cock and forced himself to wait. He sunk deeper into the water while he waited to touch himself more. His long hair floated around him as he sat, submerged up to his nose.

Jack tilted his head back to inhale a gasping breath as he brought his hand back to his cock. He scratched at the scars on his neck with his other hand while he rubbed along the head of his cock.

Jack came with a cry. Semen colored the water of the bath cloudy, and Jack knew he would have to move to another pool to fully cleanse himself. But it was worth it, a tease for what he knew was to come from Gabriel.

Jack stood up from the initial pool to its neighbor where he lathered himself up with an unscented soap. He wanted to cleanse himself of the town, but not overpower himself with scents and tastes.

Jack thrummed with energy. Despite cumming, he was still half-hard and eager. His body was alight as he washed himself. His thoughts drifted towards Gabriel again as he scrubbed his hair clean. He wondered if Gabriel would force him to wait for his hair to dry before turning him.

When Jack had made sure every inch of himself was clean, he left the warm water. The steam in the air of the bathing hall swirled around him as he walked, nude, to grab a towel.

Jack wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and slowly walked back to his and Gabriel’s room. His heart pounded in his chest as he approached the door. Suddenly, his decision bore down upon him.

Open the door and forsake humanity. Give up the sun for eternity.

Jack stood, still as a statue, in front of the door. He could give it up and run, give Gabriel up. But he knew in his heart that Gabriel would find him, that Gabriel never let go of something that was his.

And Jack wanted the power that being a vampire would give him. He wanted the power over life and death he would have, to be able to choose who lived and who died.

Jack thought back to when he slaughtered the insurgents ten years previous. He ran a hand down the scars that crossed his face as he recalled the feeling of complete control he had. Though he knew now how sloppy he had been, in the moment he felt like a god.

Jack felt that power again when Gabriel had given him prisoners to practice his killing blows with. When he saw them stare up at him with fear, knowing that he was the man in charge of the end of their lives. The power was intoxicating.

The memories calmed Jack’s heart. Made him remember why he had volunteered the idea of himself to Gabriel to his father a decade ago. He craved the power that being a vampire could give him nearly as much as he had come to crave Gabriel.

Jack took a deep breath and opened the door to his and Gabriel’s chambers. Waiting for him stood Gabriel and Jack could see an extravagant robe of pure white waiting for him.

“My love,” Gabriel greeted Jack.

“I’m ready, Gabriel, turn me,” Jack walked into Gabriel’s open arms, let the towel drop as he walked. His cock was rock solid and bobbing between his legs with each step.

“Do I still need to teach you patience, my Jack?” Gabriel asked, a wry grin played on his scarred lips. “You only have this opportunity once, let’s make it count.”

“Gabe,” Jack groaned. “I’ve been waiting a decade.”

“Wait just a bit longer,” Gabriel whispered and pressed his crotch against Jack’s thigh. His cock was rock hard.

“Are you so excited by the prospect of turning me, Gabriel?” Jack asked softly as he turned his hips to rub his cock against Gabriel’s clothed erection.

“Is it a sin?” Gabriel asked. “I will gorge on your blood, my love, drain you dry of every last drop.”

Jack swallowed hard, “And then you’ll feed it back to me, force my own blood back down my throat.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel purred. He dropped down to his knees, “Jack, my love, you will be the only one I ever fall to my knees for.”

Jack closed his eyes when Gabriel wrapped his lips around his cock. Gabriel’s mouth was cold, he hadn’t fed over the past few days in order to give Jack the purest transformation, so any semblance of life blood could bring to his body was gone.

Gabriel took Jack’s cock to the base and hummed. Jack moaned gently and wrapped his fingers into Gabriel’s soft hair. He kept his hips still for Gabriel, the decade they had been together was enough for Jack to learn Gabriel’s preferences, how he preferred to take the lead.

Gabriel’s cold hands traced along Jack’s thighs, caressed his balls, and Jack let out a soft moan. “Gabe,” He whispered softly. Jack locked eyes with Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes were a dark red, and they were molten as he stared at Jack. “You’re perfect, Gabe.”

Jack let out a soft cry as Gabriel doubled his efforts. His fingers tightened in Gabriel’s hair as Jack came closer to the edge.

“I love you,” Jack moaned as he came, already sensitive from earlier in the bath.

“I love you, my stars,” Gabriel whispered as he stood back up. “Move to the bed.”

Jack nodded at Gabriel. He walked towards the bed while Gabriel moved to a drawer to rummage around to grab the slick.

“I’ll miss drinking from you,” Gabriel said. “Your blood is delicious.”

“Well, you came in with such low expectations of my blood, it’s no wonder they’ve been exceeded,” Jack turned over on the bed to watch Gabriel. “What was it that you thought it would taste like, watered down whiskey and cheap whores?”

“Sexually transmitted diseases, actually,” Gabriel’s grin was wry. “But you’ve truly exceeded all of my expectations, my songbird.”

“We’ll be more powerful than anything,” Jack whispered. “What is it like, being a vampire?”

Gabriel crawled onto the bed next to Jack, “There is an unending burning in your throat and belly, so hot that it’s a wonder you don’t catch flame when I touch you.” Gabriel ran a hand along Jack’s thighs and Jack shuddered, still hypersensitive.

“Yet your hands are cold as the grave, Gabriel,” Jack replied, voice quiet.

“Mm,” Gabriel hummed. “Your thirst will be unquenchable, you’ll need to learn control anew,” his fingers were featherlight against Jack’s throat. “Humans will fear you, shun you--”

“As they should, Gabriel,” Jack whispered. “Vampires are more powerful than any human, more important.”

“More important than you?” Gabriel laughed. He slicked up his fingers and ran a single finger along Jack’s hole.

“I wasn’t born to stay a human, my love,” Jack said. “I was born to become a vampire, to become your equal.” _Your better_ , he wanted to say, but refrained. Gabriel could be capricious, his good moods were quickly replaced with fury. Jack didn’t want to risk his chance at being changed.

“Were you?” Gabriel hummed, he ran his fangs along Jack’s skin as he slid his finger easily inside of Jack. “Or did you force fate apart, carved your own destiny?”

Jack moaned softly, “Either way, my love. I’m here, I’ve beaten your game soundly.”

“That you have,” Gabriel replied as he stroked Jack’s inner walls. Jack clenched around him as Gabriel rubbed at his sweet spot. His cold hands had warmed, taken Jack’s body heat from him. “Bite my hand, Jack,” Gabriel ordered softly into Jack’s ear as he held his hand in front of Jack’s face.

Jack was confused, but he did as Gabriel said. The flesh beneath his teeth was firm, with almost no give.

“In an hour's time,” Gabriel said, adding a second finger to Jack’s hole. “You’ll be able to split that skin with your teeth with great ease. You’ll be my equal in strength and speed.”

Gabriel pulled his hand from Jack’s mouth, “This is where I’ll bite you,” he ran a sharp nail at where Jack’s jaw met his neck. “I’ll drain you until you are a corpse, bloodless and lifeless, and then,” he spread his fingers apart, eliciting a moan from Jack. “I’ll slit my own wrist and force your blood down your throat. You’ll sputter and choke as you come back to life, but then you’ll latch on like a baby at its mother’s breast.”

Jack bucked against Gabriel’s fingers as Gabriel wrapped his hand tight around his neck. Gabriel’s body was pressed flush against Jack’s, his cold chest tight against Jack’s back. They were the perfect match for each other in size, both equal, both massive.

“I need you, my love,” Jack whispered. “Fuck me, make me yours.”

“You’ve been mine for a decade,” Gabriel whispered. “But now, I’m yours.”

Gabriel pulled his fingers free of Jack and lined his cock up. “When I was outside today, Gabriel,” Jack took a moment to let out a low moan as Gabriel slid inside of him. “I looked up to the sky and realized how little I missed the sun.”

“Oh?” Gabriel asked, he started up a slow, steady pace of fucking into Jack.

“The sun is cruel, my love,” Jack whispered. “The sun burns, it destroys. But the moon? The moon is soft, a calming presence in the sky.”

Gabriel kissed along Jack’s neck and shoulders. “The sun provides warmth, light, and life,” he said.

“The sun would kill you,” Jack shook his head.

Gabriel wrapped a hand around Jack’s supple chest, “And yet, humanity would die without the sun. This world would be but a cold rock.”

“Still, I will not miss the day,” Jack groaned softly as Gabriel hammered into his prostate. “I will walk in eternal night with you, my love.”

“Sometimes, I wish to see the sun,” Gabriel mused. He moaned while Jack clenched around him, “I’ve had a long life, and sometimes I think about how it felt, laying in a field, relaxing in the springtime sun.”

Jack grabbed Gabriel’s hand and planted kisses on his palm, “If losing the sun is the price we must pay for power, my love, then I’d be glad to pay that and then some.”

“My ambitious lordling,” Gabriel laughed fondly. “Ambitious enough, cocky enough, to sell himself to a vampire, strong enough to beat the vampire.”

Jack’s breath hitched as Gabriel began pounding into him at a brutal pace, “I -- aah -- had faith in myself.”

“The faith of youth who had never known true hardship,” Gabriel’s breathing was ragged, moans interspersed his words.

“I was a foolhardy teen,” Jack moaned. “I didn’t think about the potentials, I was only focused on the win.”

“And you won, Jack, you won,” Gabriel whispered and Jack came, painting his belly and the sheets white. He clenched, tight, around Gabriel.

Gabriel pumped into Jack a few more, brutal, rough, times before he reached his own climax. He bit down onto Jack’s shoulder, releasing no venom, just let his fangs sink deep into Jack’s skin. Jack came more at the feeling, so used to the way venom would follow the fangs that even without the venom, his body responded.

“I love you, my Gabriel, my king,” Jack moaned. He threw his head back as his chest heaved, as he came down from his orgasm.

Gabriel freed his teeth from Jack’s skin, pulled his cock free of Jack’s ass. “I love you, my songbird, my clever lordling,” he whispered. “Now come with me,” he stood up from the bed and extended his hand to Jack.

Jack took Gabriel’s hand with no hesitation. There was only steel in his gut, in his spine, as he stood. Determination burned strong in Jack, and when Gabriel pulled Jack to his feet, Jack did not stumble.

“Dress in this, my love,” Gabriel held out a robe and trousers, both of pure white, to Jack, the neck of the robe was cut down deep, there was intricate lacing in the cut, but Jack knew that it would not hide the scars on his neck, shoulders, and chest.

Jack threw on the trousers and the robe, and Gabriel waked him in front of the mirror. His face was still flushed, hair still wet, but Gabriel nosed at his ear. “You will be my opposite, my mirror image,” he whispered. “We will complete each other, my love.”

Gabriel grabbed a pouch from the table next to the mirror. Jack watched with interest, unsure what was in it. “Wear this, my love, for when you turn, I will present you as my consort, my husband,” in the pouch was a golden circlet. At its center was a blood red ruby. It was like Gabriel’s crown of golden thorns, but smaller, smooth gold with only a few thorned vines extending from it.

Jack loved it.

Gabriel kissed at Jack’s jaw, rough with stubble, as he settled the circle around Jack’s head. Jack stared at himself in the mirror, it was strange, seeing Gabriel out of the corner of his eye, but in the mirror it was just himself.

“Are you ready, love?” Gabriel asked, he brushed Jack’s hair away from his throat, showcasing the scars.

“I’ve been ready,” Jack replied, tilting up his chin to give Gabriel access to his throat.

Gabriel almost purred as he latched onto Jack’s neck. Jack didn’t feel any venom enter his system, just Gabriel’s fangs rip through the thin skin of his neck and the way his blood gushed out. Each beat of his heart sent out a flood of blood, and Gabriel quickly sealed his lips around the wound, sucking the blood from him.

Jack screamed, it was pure agony. It felt like fire and acid was being poured through his veins. Gabriel made no soothing noises, no small gestures, just stayed latched on and drank, and drank, and drank.

Eventually, Jack’s screaming died down, his throat destroyed, and he could only let out small whimpers as Gabriel continued to feed from him. It wasn’t anything like his other feedings where it felt like pure bliss. No, he was going through complete hell. He was being ripped apart from the insides.

Jack’s consciousness began to fade, his eyes grew hazy and glassy, and as he stared into the mirror, he seemed translucent, transparent.

Jack tried to reach for the mirror with a hand, but his body wouldn’t listen to him, wouldn’t respond. It wasn’t like how it had been when he had first been enthralled a decade previously, his body felt dead.

He was dead, Jack realized, the only thing left of him was the small bit of consciousness trying to remain tethered to a body that was starting to grow cold and stiff.

Then all at once, everything flared back to Jack as Gabriel tore open his wrist with his teeth and forced the now bleeding wound into Jack’s mouth. The blood flowed, and somehow Jack latched onto the wound, gulped the gushing blood down.

With each gulp of blood, Jack’s body grew more translucent in the mirror, but he felt more and more of his strength return to him. He drank, greedily, from Gabriel’s wrist, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of crimson, warm blood.

Eventually, Gabriel pulled his wrist from Jack’s mouth, and Jack lunged to try to get back to it.

“Calm yourself, fledgling,” Gabriel purred, and Jack bared his newly gained fangs at him. His entire mind was focused on getting more of the blood.

Jack lunged again at Gabriel and Gabriel threw him back. “Down, Jack,” Gabriel said, jaw tight. Jack watched as the flesh of Gabriel’s wrist knit itself back together. “Stay still and you’ll get something better than your own blood, cycled back into you.”

Jack bared his teeth, and a low hiss escaped from his mouth. He was thirsty, so fucking thirsty. His throat burned, and his veins still felt like fire coursed through them. Yet despite the fire in his veins, he felt cold, deathly cold. Every smell was overpowering, every sight overwhelming. He could hardly focus on anything but his thirst, head swimming in it.

Gabriel firmly grabbed Jack’s chin in his hand, “Wait, my lordling, my fledgling,” he whispered. “I will return with something to calm the fire in your veins.”

“Thirsty,” Jack’s voice felt even rougher than it had been before. “I’m so thirsty, Gabriel.”

“Patience, love,” Gabriel whispered. “Hold on just a few more minutes and you’ll be able to drink your fill.”

Gabriel was gone for what felt like hours, though Jack knew it was only minutes. And Jack’s thirst only grew more intense as he was gone. He felt like he was a man, dying in the desert.

Jack’s head flicked at the sound of movement outside the door. At the sudden smell of living blood as the door opened. He almost lunged at the scent, but a small part of his mind forced him to hold back.

“Jack, my love,” Gabriel walked into the room, with him was a human Jack was unfamiliar with, thrashing and panicked in his grip. “Drink,” he threw the human at Jack and Jack lunged like a beast.

He was messy, he knew, but couldn’t bring himself to care as he tore open the throat of the human. Their panicked, gurgled screams ignored as he wrapped his lips around the wound and feasted.

The blood was like nothing Jack had ever tasted before in his life. Its warm, life giving essence had a multitude of flavors. The human he gorged himself on was sweet, tasted of vanilla and warmth. Jack moaned into their neck, around the blood that was all over his face.

“Look at you,” Gabriel purred. “Gorging yourself completely.”

Jack gurgled in answer, mouth too full with blood for anything else. Too focused on feeding to even think of forming words. All the power he had dreamed of, of deciding life and death, was on him as he felt the heartbeat of his meal slowing.

When Gabriel pulled him free of the body, Jack didn’t resist. He just fell into Gabriel’s arms and kissed at his chin, his jaw, his neck.

“You’re blood drunk, Jack,” Gabriel whispered as he drew a finger through the blood dripping from Jack’s chin.

“I’ve never felt more sated in my life, Gabriel,” Jack whispered. He stared into the mirror and couldn’t hold back a laugh as it only reflected the body back. He laughed, and laughed, almost manic in his drunken state.

“Oh, my Jack,” Gabriel purred and he licked along Jack’s jaw. “You’re perfect, made for this life.”

Jack’s eyes were half closed as he sank his fangs into the meat of Gabriel’s neck, following instinct. He didn’t pump any venom, didn’t suck any blood, just stood there, completely happy.

\---

Months after Jack was changed, after he finally regained control of himself for the second time, he stood in the shadows of Gabriel’s throneroom. He was dressed in the same white finery Gabriel had dressed him on that first day, but huge swaths of red painted the fabric now, blood from both him and his first meal.

Guided by Genji and Sombra, a lone man walked into the room. He was different than Jack remembered from a decade ago. His hair, formerly the same golden blonde as Jack’s, was nearly faded. His strong, muscular figure had softened with age. But he still saw the same cruel glint in his father’s eyes.

“Lord Geoffrey Morrison,” Gabriel said in greeting. His posture seemed lazy, his tone bored, but Jack knew that he was buzzing with excitement.

“King Reyes,” Geoffrey responded. “Why have you called me in on such short notice, my king?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in his throne, “Do you remember when you were here last, a decade ago?” He asked, voice deathly quiet.

“I came because my useless son thought that he could beat you at your own game,” Geoffrey scowled. “Did you send me to collect his body?”

Gabriel barked out a laugh, “Collect his body? Geoffrey, let me tell you a story,” Sombra and Genji shut the doors to the throne room, locking Geoffrey inside.

Geoffrey looked panicked, “My king, what is happening?”

“It’s the story of a lord who grew too big for his britches. Who lied and cheated, sold his son for a hundred gold pieces,” Gabriel ignored Geoffrey. “Yet his son was clever, intelligent. He rose above, soared above, all the challenges presented.”

“Where is my son, Gabriel?” Geoffrey’s eyes were wide, his hands shook in fear.

“At the end of ten years, the king knew that the son of the lord was something special. Someone bloodthirsty enough to stand beside him, ambitious enough. So the king tore open the son’s throat, bled him dry.”

“What is going on? King Reyes, where is Jack?”

“And then, the king tore open his own wrist, fed it to the son,” Jack walked out of the shadows. His crimson eyes were narrowed as he approached his father. “Brought the son into a new life, gave him power he could have never dreamed of.”

“Jack?” Geoffrey whimpered, and Jack could taste the fear scent wafting off of him.

“And the son bided his time,” Jack continued. “He had waited a decade, he could wait a few more months to see his father again,” he stood in front of his father and rested his hand on his shoulder. “I missed you, father,” he whispered.

“Jack, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t--” Geoffrey’s words were cut short as Jack raked a sharpened nail across his throat, felt the blood drip down his hand.

“I thought about this moment for a decade,” Jack’s voice was still barely more than a whisper. “How wonderful it would feel to finally drain you dry. But,” with a bloodied hand he gripped his father’s chin. “Now that I’m here, I realized I have no desire to drink the blood of an old man who sold his son for a hundred gold pieces.”

“Your title has been stripped from you, Geoffrey,” Gabriel said, tone still bored as he approached slowly, rested his hand around Jack’s waist. “You have no title, you have no land, and you have no gold.”

“Why?” Geoffrey’s whisper was almost a sob. “Why do this to me?”

“My consort deserves the title more than you,” Gabriel said.

“Your consort is a whore,” Geoffrey said. “A vindictive, murderous whore. I know that it was not gnolls he slayed a decade ago, but humans.”

“Still your tongue before I rip it out, Geoffrey,” Gabriel ordered. “Jack has decided not to drain you, but I’m still on a knife’s edge on if I should do it myself.”

“Just let me go,” Geoffrey whispered.

“Pathetic,” Jack spat.

“You’re pathetic, Jack,” Geoffrey turned his head to face Jack with a sneer. “Just kill me, I know that’s what you want.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, “You wish for death, father?”

“I’ve no title, no land, my youngest, whorish, son has stolen them from me. What else do I have to live for?”

“Gabriel, my love,” Jack said slowly. “Why don’t you see what my father tastes like?”

Gabriel laughed softly and sank his fangs into Geoffrey’s neck. Geoffrey’s eyes went wide in panic and in pain. Gabriel drank two mouthfuls before he spit the blood out in disgust.

“You taste exactly as I would have expected from a Morrison,” Gabriel said, voice cold. “You’re not even worth drinking from.” He narrowed his eyes at Geoffrey, watched as Geoffrey tried to calm the spurts of blood that fell from his veins.

“Embrace death for me, Geoffrey Morrison,” Gabriel said as he stared at Geoffrey who had fallen to his knees. “For neither I nor your son will ever be there to experience it with you.”

“Fuck you,” Geoffrey gasped.

“Goodbye, father,” Jack stared down at Geoffrey’s frame, how the blood pooled around him. “I’ll take good care of the family estate.”

“Come, my consort,” Gabriel rested his hand on the small of Jack’s back. “Let us move past this.”

Jack nodded and kissed Gabriel, almost ferally. All of his passion and devotion, he wanted to show to Gabriel with the single kiss. “Move towards eternity, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't thought I was going to write this, but then [Joos](http://twitter.com/cloudraws) gave me the idea of Gabriel turning Jack in front of a mirror so. I ended up writing this  
> Maybe I'll write some more in this universe? Idk but I'm having fun with this lmao  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233  
> \----  
> I now have a furry overwatch server! [Ship friendly and 18+ only](https://discord.gg/QVG74vp)


End file.
